The present invention broadly relates to a percussion instrument and, more specifically, to a new and improved construction of a cymbal.
In its more particular aspects the present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a cymbal made of a bronze which contains primarily copper and a comparatively smaller proportion or content of tin.
Cymbals generally possess a central dome or cup which contains a hole at the zenith or uppermost part thereof for the mounting or suspension of the cymbal. An umbrella-like annular zone or region extends from this central dome or cup to the margin or edge of the cymbal.
There are also known variant constructions having a modified dome and others without a dome, as well as many different constructions of the shape or form of the cymbal itself which however are of less importance.
In any case, the quality of a cymbal, and such is the case to an appreciable extent, is also predicated upon the care with which it is fabricated, for example, by shaping or forming. Shaping by cold-hammering, at least in the final phase of the profiling or shaping process, can be of importance. This cold-hammering or another shaping or forming operation can be followed, if desired or necessary, by surface finishing by a lathe or other turning work, preservative treatment, coloring and the like.
Therefore, for centuries all efforts made for improving the quality and for obtaining another sound or tone concentrated upon altering the shaping or forming process and the cymbal form itself.
However, during these centuries one has steadfastly adhered to using bronze with a tin content of 20 percent by weight which was recognized and accepted as proper and suitable for cymbals.
Less than three decades ago experiments were carried out for economical considerations with a commercial common bronze sheet or plating containing 8 percent tin by weight. The result was that the old bronze rule was confirmed and proven to be correct. One had to realize that with careful working and processing of the cymbal it was possible to achieve considerable qualitative results with the bronze sheet or plating containing 8 percent by weight tin, but these results could never approach the results obtained with traditional cymbals having a tin content of 20 percent by weight.
Experiments subsequently performed with sheet bronze that contained 12 percent by weight tin resulted in a further confirmation of the traditional theory. Ultimately, these cymbals with a tin content of 12 percent by weight remained unsuccessful.
Consequently, there appeared to be no way to depart from the traditional rule when certain requirements were imposed upon the sound or tone to be produced by the cymbal.